


Mr Lambert.

by lizibabes



Series: 50kinkyways [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Swearing, slight D/s themes sex, student teacher relationship, under age sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For I_glitterz who needed some fic. A story about Adam being a teacher and Tommy being a little shit who won't wait till graduation. Also a fill for the prompt spanking in 50kinkyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Lambert.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Basically porn, with some plot on the side. Tommy is seventeen in this fic and Adam is twenty six. For my wonderful Beta I_glitters, I hope this is what you wanted.

Tommy POV  
　  
Tommy's heard all about teachers who've preyed on students, seduced them, fucked them and then fucked them up. He gets the whole power imbalance that could come with a teacher dating a student. It could be messed up, like the teacher failing or passing a student because of some shit that happened between them and the student. Well they have power too, they can tell, ruin the teacher’s career. He's always thought student teacher relationships were kind of fucked up, but not really, like maybe some are as bad as the shit on the news say, but there are probably others that aren't and like just nobody finds out about them.  
　  
It's not something he gives a lot of thought to, not till Mr. Lambert comes along. He's younger than the whole teaching staff and doesn't dress like a total loser. He wears shirts and jeans and his hair is always a hot mess, like he just got fucked and loved it. He's pretty sure Mr. Lambert is gay about half way through the first lesson Mr. Lambert taught and not just because the lesson had been drama. He doesn't stereotype, he's seventeen, not stupid, he knows logically that not all drama teachers are gay. But when he gets them to pair up to do some drama exercise thing, where they’re meant to be acting out break ups, he doesn't tell the guys to imagine they’re girlfriends or the girls to image they’re boyfriends when he's encouraging people, he just says shit like 'image the person you love'. It's a small thing sure, but Tommy has been using words like person, instead of he or she pronouns for years when his parents ask who he's going out with. He always says he's seeing someone, dating someone, that he's with someone. There are a thousand ways to answer questions without blurting out your sexuality or lying and he sees Mr. Lambert use plenty of them.  
　  
At first he just wants to get fucked, it's been a while since he's let anyone top him, but there is just something about Mr. Lambert that has him aching to bend over and just take it. He makes sure to wear his tightest jeans on the days he has Mr. Lambert, gets his hair and makeup perfect. He gets plenty of attention and offers from men and women, but Mr. Lambert doesn't make an offer. So after two weeks he changes tactics, oh he still makes sure he looks fuckable, but he also starts talking to Mr. Lambert, only to find out that he is the coolest fucking guy in the history of ever. Tommy starts wanting more than to get on his knees and suck Mr. Lambert's cock, he starts wanting a lot more.  
　  
They talk a lot in the weeks after he realises he wants more than a quick and dirty fuck, he still wants that, but yeah, he wants dating and all that shit too, the stuff he hardly ever bothers with going for the easy hookup every time. Mr. Lambert will leave post-it notes on his work, half corrections, half bands he thinks Tommy should check out, he always recommends, it's always the coolest shit.  
　  
It's months before Tommy makes a move, leaning in for a kiss that Mr. Lambert pulls back before he even gets a taste of the older man’s lips. He says they can't, that they shouldn't, Tommy's a student, it wouldn't be right. He doesn't say shit about not wanting to, so Tommy backs off, but doesn't give up. The next time he tries to kiss Mr. Lambert it’s a month later and he's helping him sort out the props and costume room. Mr. Lambert doesn't pull away right away that time, his lips parting as Tommy licks his way inside.  
　  
This time he doesn't say no or we can't. Instead Mr. Lambert begs not yet and wait. They talk after that and Tommy admits he wants more than a fling. Mr. Lambert tells him he'd love to date Tommy, once he's eighteen and out of school, the age difference isn't a big deal to either of them, but Mr. Lambert wants him to be sure and for neither of them to get into trouble. They agree to hang out, but to keep sex out of it. It is pure fucking torture, knowing Mr. Lambert wants him too, but they just can't yet, Mr. Lambert won't let them.  
　  
Tommy manages to last till the week before graduation and then he breaks. Mr. Lambert reading some play out shouldn't be sexy, but it is, his voice, it's like it's hardwired to Tommy's cock, the guy could read the phone book and Tommy would pop wood. He's had enough of nothing but his own fucking hand for months. He hasn't hooked up with anyone since he realised how bad he wanted Mr. Lambert. They haven't even made out properly. So he gets the bright idea to mouth off in class, that way he can stay behind, maybe get Mr. Lambert to bend his rules a little, schools almost over, they've finished all their real work.  
　  
"This play sucks." Tommy declares loudly, he can see the shock on Mr. Lambert's face; it's quickly replaced by a scowl.  
　  
"Mr. Ratliff, that isn't necessary." Mr. Lambert normally calls him Tommy or Tommy Joe, he doesn't get why he still calls Adam Mr. Lambert in his head, he finds it kind of hot and it seems his dick suddenly likes it when Mr. Lambert calls him by his last name, even though it's kind of impersonal.  
　  
"Yeah it was, this blows." Tommy shrugs, he's a smart ass all through the lesson, rude and he doesn't even pretend to do his work. And it gets him what he wants, held back after class .  
　  
Once everyone else has left Tommy goes to the door, shuts it and locks it before pulling the blind over the window.  
　  
"What in the hell has got into you today?" Mr. Lambert asked and he is pissed, which is kind of awesome, Tommy loves it when Mr. Lambert shows his emotions, becoming a person instead of just a teacher.  
　  
"Nothing." Nothing has been in his damn body either, apart from his own damn fingers and that's just not the same, not enough.  
　  
"Then why are you being such a little shit?" Mr. Lambert asks, getting up from his desk. Tommy walks over to meet him, getting in his space, right in his face even though he knows Mr. Lambert is mad.  
　  
"I wanted to be alone with you and look, it worked." Tommy smirks, gesturing around the empty class room.  
　  
"You manipulative little bitch, you played me?" Mr. Lambert growls, it makes Tommy's blood surge, he's so turned on, he needs to get off bad and he wants, no, needs to do it with this man.  
　  
"You love it." Tommy taunts and before he knows it he's been shoved back, his back hitting Mr. Lambert's desk and Mr. Lambert's whole body hitting his front.  
　  
The kiss is aggressive, like Mr. Lambert wants to show him who's boss here, who's in control here and Tommy is all too willing to submit. He goes pliant in Mr. Lambert's mouth, letting him lead and moaning into the kiss, his hips twitching without his permission, his dick hard and leaking pre-cum minutes into the kiss. When Mr. Lambert pulls back a little, breaking the kiss he can't stop himself from whimpering. Fuck that had been good, he needs more, wants everything. His skin feels like it's too small for his body, tight over his bones and on fire. His body wants, his mind knows he should wait, but he can't, he's waited so long already.  
　  
"Your fucking mouth." Mr. Lambert pants.  
　  
"Fuck me please, don't make me wait, I'll shut up in class, I'll be good." He's willing to offer up anything, anything that will get him more, that will stop Mr. Lambert from stopping this.  
　  
"I should spank your ass till it's cherry red for mouthing off to me like that." Mr. Lambert grumbles against his neck, nipping his earlobe.  
　  
Tommy moans as his dick twitches. He pushes Mr. Lambert back a little, till he has the space to turn around, he unbuckles his belt, pushes down his jeans and underwear, spreading his legs as wide as he can with his legs as shackles. He bends over the desk, his chest pressing against cool wood and paper, his nipples rubbing against his shirt and the firm surface every time he moves even a little.  
　  
"Fuck, spank me, do it and then get in me." Tommy moans.  
　  
"I don't have lube." Which so isn't a no.  
　  
"In my bag." Tommy pants out, this is the hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to him. His cock is pressing hard to the wood, but it's the right side of painful. Mr. Lambert must’ve found Tommy's stash in his bag because he sets lube and a condom down in Tommy's line of vision. He's not at all ready for the first spank when it comes, it makes his skin sting and his heart race. It feels incredible.  
　  
"Count them." Mr. Lambert orders and Tommy does, he's never been good at doing what his teachers tell him to do, that is until Mr. Lambert came along, now he's more than willing to do as he's told when he's asked the right way. He's moaning his head off by the time Mr. Lambert stops at twenty and then there is lube and Mr. Lambert's big fucking fingers working up inside him, getting him ready for his teacher’s cock and it's so fucking filthy and perfect, he's afraid he'll come before Mr. Lambert even gets inside of him.  
　  
"So fucking tight, Tommy. Being so good for me now, I should have known bending your ass over would make you behave. Gonna be good for me, Tommy?" Mr. Lambert purrs in his ear.  
　  
"Fuck yes, I'll be fucking good, just want you, want this. Fuck, I need you to fuck me." He's babbling and the firm press of Mr. Lambert's hand on the base of his back is the only thing that grounds him. And then Mr. Lambert has the condom on and he's pushing into Tommy, fucking into him in one smooth trust, pinning Tommy to the desk. He has never felt this full, this stretched, he wants to bottle this feeling and keep it forever. His hands are scratching at the varnished surface of Mr. Lambert's desk as Mr. Lambert starts a hard and fast pace, like he's afraid of being caught and maybe he is.  
　  
"You’re perfect, God, resisting you has been torture since the first day. Been going through hell trying to do the right thing, but then you go and submit to me so sweetly. How was I meant to say no to that?" Mr. Lambert groans out, his hips pressing flushed to the stinging red skin of Tommy's ass with every trust and the pleasure pain isn't something he's all that used to, but something he wants more of now than he's felt before. Sex has never been like this before. He's on the verge of an orgasm even though he can't touch his own cock and Mr. Lambert isn't even trying to.  
　  
A rough thrust hits his sweet spot just right and he sees white, he can't see, he can only feel his orgasm rushing through him, it feels different without a hand on his cock, he's never come this way before, it's intense, made more so by Mr. Lambert thrusting into him, dragging out the feelings rushing through Tommy's body like lightning bugs. Mr. Lambert shudders, moaning out Tommy's name as his orgasm hits. They move so they can trade lazy and a little sloppy kisses over Tommy's shoulder, till Mr. Lambert remembers where they are and pulls out, getting them both cleaned up in a hurry, hiding the evidence.  
　  
"That can't happen again before you graduate." Mr. Lambert says firmly, his face flushed from sex, his pupils still blown, it makes it hard to believe he means it.  
　  
"Of course, Mr. Lambert." Tommy lies; if he has his way he'll be getting bent over and pounded into every day.   
　  
They walk to the door together and Tommy manages to steal a lingering kiss before going to what's left of his lunch period. His ass burns for the rest of the day, throbbing dully every time he sits down or moves too fast. He doesn't mind, it's a pleasant reminder that what happened between him and Mr. Lambert is more than just some fantasy he made up when he was jerking off in his bedroom to thoughts of his new teacher. The shit eating grin doesn't leave his face all day and whenever he spots Mr. Lambert that day, the man has nothing on his face but smug satisfaction. Tommy doesn't think Mr. Lambert making him wait will happen, not now when he's had a taste.  
　  
The End


End file.
